The Department of Ophthalmology at Emory University embarked upon a new direction in l978 following a change in the chairmanship of the department. Up until then, it had an excellent clinical reputation but only made a modest commitment to scientific ophthalmologic research. Since that time, numerous scientists and clinician/scientists have been recruited to the Department of provide expertise in various basic science and clinical disciplines. The growth of research in the Department of Ophthalmology has resulted in the creation of distinct clinical and research sections within the confines of the Department. Furthermore, the success of this research program is evidenced by the dramatic increase in competitive funding which has occurred between l977 and l984 (page 63). Concomittant with the growth of scientific expertise within the Department of Ophthalmology at Emory University, the campus itself has attracted a number of scientists involved in ophthalmologic research in various departments - Anatomy, Pharmacology, Pediatric and Infectious Disease - and at the Yerkes Regional Primate Center. Within this milieu, it is the objective of our Core Grant Program to: (1) foster collaborative research interactions between investigators with the Department of Ophthalmology utilizing shared resources, and (2) to encourage scientists from the Departments of Anatomy, Pharmacology, Pediatric and Infectious Disease and the Yerkes Regional Primate Center to interact with the faculty within the Department of Ophthalmology. To achieve these objectives, four research modules have been identified: the Cell Sorter Module, Tissue Culture/Recombinant DNA/Analytical Biochemistry Module, Morphology Module and an Administrative Module. It is anticipated that each of these modules, under the direction of an established scientist/investigator with expertise in each area, will further enhance the research capabilities within Ophthalmology at Emory University.